Agent Of Death
by GrandOrder04
Summary: Death often sent his Agents to various parallel worlds where something that was happening could cause the death of too many people before their time, or if someone was trying to escape their 'last journey'. Agent Harry Potter was on a new mission to Shin Tokyo, where he found himself being sucked into a battle royale. Harry/Multi.


_**A/N:**_ **Welcome to my story. This is my contribution to the community after leeching from it for years.**

 **I remember reading a story in this fandom before, where Harry was an Agent of Death. However, I can no longer find it anywhere. But the premise is still interesting, so here's my take of it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Once the flash of light and the floating sensation ended, Harry opened his eyes.

At least that was what he intended to do, before realizing that the portal had taken him to an outdoor location, where the rain was falling heavily, splatting all over his body. In just a few seconds, he was already soaked from head to toe.

"Just my sodding luck," he grumbled and opened his eyes in resignation, trying to look through the rain. He was standing on top of one of the tallest skycrafters in the area. Even though his vision was heavily obstructed, Harry could tell that he just arrived in a big city. Exactly what city, he didn't know. There was supposed to be an assistant who came with him to provide basic information of his current assignment.

"Speak of the devil," Harry murmured as a flash of light appeared next to him. It then gradually faded, revealing another person covered in black cloak and hood. He was a head taller than Harry, and from others' perspective, was quite intimidating, right up until the rain splatted him on his face, making him realize what kind of weather they were in and shouted.

"What the bloody hell? Can't he choose a better time to send me in?"

Despite his own miserable situation, Harry grinned. "To send _us_ in. I'm here too, you know."

Hearing his voice, the man stopped fussing over himself and turned to look at him.

"Totally forgot about you," he deadpanned.

"Your words wound me, Booker," he held a hand over his chest and made a pained expression that wouldn't fool a kid. "We're supposed to be partners."

"Yeah… No," Booker drawled. "You will be perform the assignment alone. I'll only provide you with the basic necessities. Your base, initial fund, tools and weapons."

Harry couldn't see his face, but he knew that the other man was rolling his eyes under the hood. His grin grew wider. "Sounds like a partner to me."

"It is _not,_ " Booker protested loudly, though most of that was drowned out by the sound of the rain. The man then sighed. "Why do I have to assist you of all people. An Agent of Death who can't use magic properly. This is a first."

Harry held up his hand in indignation. "Hey! I can use magic just fine."

"Right, just enough to take your weapons out of your pocket space and put them back in. Said pocket was even created by someone else. I believe I have a word for this… What is it? Ah, pathetic."

"I will have you know that the last person who said that died a painful death," Harry huffed.

Booker just snorted at his words. "You lured him out with a duel challenge and shot him from over a kilometer away with a _Confringo_ bullet. Hardly something to brag about. Besides, I'm different. First, I know your tricks. And second, I'm not an idiot."

"You will have to forgive me for finding it hard to believe that last part. You are a full fledged wizard who can use magic. Why the hell are you standing under the rain, drenched to your bits, to argue with me this whole time?"

That actually shut Booker up. The man froze for a second before the lower, visible part of his face morphed into a scowl at Harry's triumphant smirk. A few seconds later, he pulled out his wand and conjured a clear dome over his head, blocking the rain. He then process to use Drying Charm on every part that his arm could reach, before looking up and saw Harry's questioningly raised eyebrow.

Booker sighed and waved his wand once more. The dome expanded and covered Harry as well. He then shot a single Drying Charm at Harry, who winced slightly as his underwear was still a little damp. But at least their situation had improved much more than before.

"That's my super smart partner. Not to mention caring and considerate," Harry said sweetly before finally lost it and started laughing out loud. "But you know what? My underwear…"

"Shut up," Booker bit out, looking decidedly sick. "Just… shut up. I'll brief you, then we will move."

"And a serious man of work as well. How admirable..." Harry nodded solemnly. His grin returned for just a moment before Booker point the wand at him. He raised his left hand and a transparent shield snapped up just in time to deflect a silver hex aimed at his face.

"Hey now. I was just joking. There was no need to resort to violence," Harry frowned. "You _do_ know that I can only use the shield a few times before it runs out of magic, right?"

"I also know that it will recharge by itself, so stop whining," Booker rolled his eyes.

"It takes super long though."

"Then you should just took my spell like a man," he shrugged. "It's just a Tickling Charm, nothing damaging."

"Being a fool in front of you is damaging to my mental health," Harry's grin was back again. Despite his fussy attitude, just one spell of that calibre didn't actually consume much magic from the shield. He just liked to pick at Booker, and knew that said man liked to do the same. After all, they didn't hate, just really disliked each other.

Booker looked at him in faux surprise. "I thought it was damaged beyond saving already. But that's enough screwing around. We have work to do, and two man standing inside a bubble on top of a building is going to attract unwanted attention."

Harry bit back a response, something along the line of 'then just cast some privacy charms', and nodded. He could also be serious when it came to work.

Booker paused for a second, as if waiting for that exact reply. When nothing came, he nodded. "First of all, this city is called Shin Tokyo, and yes, you're in the country named Japan," he said after seeing Harry opened his mouth. "For the most part, it's not very different from your world's Japan. Language, culture, currency, etc… are largely the same. The most noticeable difference is their level of technology. Shin Tokyo is vastly superior."

Harry took another glance at the scenery around him. "How so? From here it seems just like a scene from any big city that I've been to. When you said superior technology, I imagined flying cars and the like."

"You watched too much TV," Booker rolled his eyes again. "I did say that, but it's mostly in biology and medical field. From what I've heard, their medical treatment for open wounds is almost as effective as the strongest healing spell that we know - _Vulnera Sanentur_. Most of the common diseases are almost non-existence here. Of course you can still catch a cold or two, but you get the idea. Or not, they say that idiots don't catch cold."

"Hey!"

"That aside," Booker brushed off Harry's protest. "The most important thing, is that there have been a couple of supernatural sightings within the city within the last few days."

"Like witches and wizards being too carefree with their magic usage?"

The man shook his head. "No. This is different. There's no witch or wizard here. No magical community."

"That's odd," Harry blinked.

"It is, but not unheard of if you've been in the business with Death long enough," Booker said. "Is your shield charging?"

Harry pulled up his left sleeve and looked at the band on his wrist with a big crystal in the middle. Inside said crystal, some kind of white smoke was swirling around rapidly.

"It's hard to tell since it hasn't been depleted much, but yes, it's recharging," he put down his arm and shook his head in a way that reminded himself of Albus Dumbledore whenever the old goat was disappointed with someone, or at least using his disappointment to guilt trip said someone into doing his bidding. "Your spell was too damn weak."

"Oh?" Booker raised his wand.

"Let's not be hasty here," Harry raised his hands up and smiled. "So that means magic exists here?"

"Magic itself? Definitely. There might be some magical creatures as well, but no witch or wizard."

"So what about those sighting reports?" Harry asked. "Do those have something to do with what I was tasked to retrieve?"

"We can't be sure yet, but…"

Suddenly, Booker stopped talking. He snapped his head to the side and his eyes widened. Harry was quicker. He had already stopped listening to his partner a sentence ago and braced himself just in time for Booker to push both of them apart with a flash of silver. It wasn't a moment too soon, as Harry felt something sharp cut his cheek before rolling on his back on the hard, slippery ground, into a crouching position. His head snapped up, and his eyes widened in surprise.

The _thing_ that just attacked them was a woman. Or at least, a monster wearing the shape of a woman. Whatever she was, the air of dead and bloodlust she was radiating was unlike anything Harry had seen before. Speaking from someone who had slain his fair share of Dark Lords.

Still, for a second, he was mesmerised. As far as monsters went, this was probably the most beautiful one that he had ever laid eyes on. Flowing silver hair tied into a ponytail. Grey kimono draped over her shoulders with a short, black skirt underneath. Black stocking that ended right below the dress, and a black katana in her hand. Harry finally realized what cut his cheek earlier.

What drew his gaze the most, however, was the smile. A cruel, yet happy smile on her lips when she looked at the two of them on each side of the roof. Her eyes filled with excitement.

Harry's trance was broken when Booker snapped his wand upward and sent out a flurry of hexes and curses faster than most accomplished duelist. But he wasn't fast enough. The monster just weaved through the gaps between spells with absolute ease before raising its sword.

Realizing that he only had a moment to act, Harry raised his right hand and focused on his pocket space. Immediately, a black pistol with glowing green Runes on its sides materialized in his grasp. He couldn't help but regret loading the gun with only _stupefy_ bullets, but there was no time to dwell on it.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He fired three shot at the monster's open back. The noise was muffled by the sound of the rain, as well as the gun's enchantment. Already seeing her incredible speed, Harry wasn't surprised in the least to see her turned around and sliced his bullets in mid air, resulting in three small clouds of red smoke.

Having successfully drawn her attention away from Booker, Harry braked himself and raised his shield right on time before the monster changed target and charged at him. Almost like apparition, she appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and slashed upward, fully intend to cleave his body into two.

His shield broke into hundreds transparent pieces after a loud 'Crack'. What Harry didn't expect, however, was the force of the blow throwing him backward, over the edge of the building. The pistol flew out of his grip.

"Crap," was all he managed to murmur as he started falling. It was rather hard to think straight when the wind were rushing next to his ears and the ground, which spelled his death, was getting closer and closer. Looking up, Harry's disbelief only grew bigger when he saw the monster jumped off together with him, katana once again raised.

She really wanted them dead for some unknown reasons. But Harry wasn't going to just roll over without putting up a fight. He raised his right hand again and willed his magic. Even without seeing, he knew that the dropped pistol just returned to the pocket space, before once again appearing in his hand.

Harry started pulling the trigger rapidly, feeling the gun shaking and heating up in his grip, while witnessing the monster slashing her sword around, blocking the incoming bullets. One gun wasn't going to be enough. He focused on the pocket space again and another, identical pistol materialised in his free hand. This one was loaded full of Piercing bullets. A bullet hell then found its way toward his attacker. However, much to his frustration, her speed increased even further as she started dodging the more dangerous bullets in mid air, while continuing to deflect the rest.

Just how fast can the monster in front of him get?

While it would be nice if Harry could hit her just once, it obviously wasn't going to happen at this rate. On the other hand, since Harry had to pay Booker quite a lot for the bullets, he certainly wasn't going to waste two whole magazines over nothing. His true objective was to use the onslaught to slow down the monster, preventing her from reaching him too soon. Just as his two pistols ran out of bullet, Harry vanished them, winked, and flashed the monster a cheeky grin, all the while thoroughly enjoying the confused look that passed through her expression.

Just as she got into her range, came a loud 'Pop' and Booker appeared next to him. The next thing Harry knew was having an arm wrapped around his torso, then another 'Pop', before feeling himself being sucked through an extremely small straw.

* * *

Once the horrible sensation stopped, Harry's back was slammed hard against the floor, knocking the wind out of his lungs. His eyes watered as he tried to gasp for breath. At the same time, Booker crashed down next to him, planting his face first on the ground, or at least that was what Harry thought based on his partner's pained howl.

"You okay?" He groaned,

"F...Fine. Just a moment," came Booker's reply, followed by a few murmurs that Harry recognized as a healing spell incantation. So the poor git actually did smash something at least.

"You doing alright there?" A few second later, Booker asked, apparently had finished fixing whatever was broken. He then healed the cut on Harry's cheek.

"Not so good, but I've seen worse," Harry waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Sorry."

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

Booker sighed. "For not getting here right away instead of spending time joking around since you can't apparate. My oversight almost killed you on the first hour of the assignment. She… _It_ must have seen the light of our arrival, or sensed the magical discharge."

He then shook his head, as if being immensely disappointed with himself. "I'll send you some free bullets as compensation."

Silence then fell between them until Harry couldn't take it anymore. Feeling that his breath was back to normal and his eyes no longer watery, he sprung up into a sitting position in one smooth move and looked at Booker. The man's hood had slipped off somewhere during their trip, revealing his face. Short brown hair that was parted in the middle and sharp brown eyes. Booker's appearance was so young that no one would believe it if Harry told them the man was six years older than him.

"First of all, you saved my arse, so thank you. All is forgiven. Second, stop being meek. You're making me sick."

"You…" Booker's eyes widened slightly before he shut them and groaned. "...Seems like you didn't hit your head if that attitude still isn't fixed. Why am I stuck with you?" He shook his head. "But seriously, I think we're having a problem when the assignment hasn't even properly started yet."

"Just my sodding luck. But I'll take the free bullets. Stunning and Piercing is obvious, since I just used up two whole magazines. Make sure to include some _Vulnera Sanentur_ , and some _Impedimenta_ for good measure. If possible, make me some _Imperius_..."

"No freaking way. Not even counting the cost of the casing, that one was expensive, not to mention power consuming. Do you have any idea how hard it is to cast an _Imperius_ then transfer the control to you?" Booker grimaced. "No haggling, fifty each of the usuals."

"You meant the cheap stuff," Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take it. By the way, do you know anything about our assailant?"

Booker shook his head. "Not human. That's for sure."

"Thanks, genius. Couldn't figure that one out without you."

"Well, if you have better guesses, I'm all ear."

"Unfortunately not. But you're supposed to be the knowledgeable one, not me," Harry smirked, then looked around the small room they were in. "Where are we?"

"Your base," said Booker, standing up. "There are enough wards and protections to keep you safe, hopefully even from that monster earlier. The bathroom is over there," he pointed at a small door on his left. "Any question?"

"Just a small one actually," Harry raised his hand.

"Fire away."

"What the bloody hell does this mean?"

If Booker was expecting something, then Harry's question wasn't it, judged by his dumbfounded expression. "What?"

"This," Harry waved his arm around the room. "When I was on the last assignment with Marcus, he got a five-star hotel room. So how comes I only get a small two-room apartment?"

"Oh…" An evil smirk that Harry really didn't like started forming on Booker's face. "I'm sure a carefree spirit such as yourself wouldn't mind a little inconvenient. You have to understand, we're working under a budget here."

"Really?" Harry frowned and received a nod in return.

"If that's the case, then I can accept it," he sighed before walking closer and put a hand on Booker's shoulder. "So, what's the real reason?"

"Because I'm in charge of preparing your assignment and I hate you," Booker said without missing a beat.

"As likely as it is, I know that you also love me too much to do this to me. Our relationship is just that complicated," Harry nodded sagely. "So spill it, or I will prank call you at the least convenient of time. The rules state that you can't refuse a call from me in case of emergency."

"You will?" Harry watched in satisfaction as the smirk slipped off of his partner's face, replaced by pure horror.

"I'm a man of my word."

"Why do I get stuck with you of all people…" Booker repeated himself and hid his face in his hand. "Fine, you become an Agent to repay Death for the power he lent you in the fight against Voldemort, right?"

Harry nodded. It was true that he started this rather unique career in order to pay back a debt of power. However, after awhile, Harry found out that he actually liked the job, if one could call it that. Death often sent his Agents to various parallel worlds where something that was happening could cause the death of too many people before their time, or if someone was trying to escape their 'last journey'. Something like a manmade disease, large scale necromancy, or a psychotic Dark Lord who was growing too powerful to the point of nearly achieving immortality.

All in all, working for Death gave Harry a fair share of excitement without the backlash of the media afterward, since the Agents would be pulled back the moment their job was finished. Being able to visit different worlds on the job was a welcomed bonus.

"However, during the course of the fight, you also tampered with Death's tools, the Hallows," Booker continued his explanation. "He wants you to pay back for that too, so we're cutting budget from your solo assignments."

"But that's not fair," Harry protested. "It wasn't me who tampered with the Hallows."

"Your mentor did, small difference," Booker shook his head. "As the temporary owner of the Hallows, you have the responsibility to watch over them. Besides, with the state they are in now, only you can use them and get to keep them, so I think you got the better deal out of this."

"But that's not the point. Why does someone like Death even care about money in the first place?"

"He doesn't," the git shrugged, looking obviously smug. "But he still wants you to pay. If you have problem, take it up to him."

"Oh, you bet I will," Harry grumbled, glaring at his infuriating partner and around the room. Actually, it wasn't _that_ bad compared to some of the places that he had stayed before. However, compared to the treatment that his fellow Agents got, this was like the cupboard under the staircase all over again.

Booker's shoulders shook as he tried to suppress his laughter. The git was having the time of his life at Harry's expense. "Good luck with that. Here's your stuff."

He then took a shrunken trunk out of his pocket and returned it to the original side before levitating it into a corner.

"And this," the git pulled out a silk bag, handing it to Harry and grimaced. "I swear, even with the downgrade of your base, you're still one of the most expensive Agents."

"It's not like I can help it. I just do what I'm good at," Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the silk bag and opened it. Inside was an assortment of gems of many kinds - Ruby, Emerald, Topaz and many more. "This will last me awhile."

"Good to hear. If there's no other question, I'll head back and see if we can get you some help. Your combat style is at an disadvantage against that earlier monster. If there are others like it…"

"That's only if she can spot me first. We were caught off guard," Harry raised a hand and interrupted his partner. "If I can get to a vantage point and shoot her before..."

"Don't be daft," Harry, for once, was taken aback by Booker's glare. "You know nothing about it. How exactly did it detect us? Does it have any ally? What's the extent of its abilities? You have _nothing_."

"Well…"

"Do not engage and portkey back here if you are spotted," Booker sighed. His expression softened. "Sorry for that, but don't get killed on your first solo assignment."

"Alright," Harry blinked, not sure what to think about his partner's sudden change of attitude. He wasn't stupid, despite what others might say. If he chose to shoot that monster. It would be when there's no choice left.

"That's it then," Booker nodded. His grin returned. "I need to go. The _Fidelius_ will be up in a month. If you want to bring any woman back, now is the chance."

He then departed. In order not to have another magical discharge at Harry's base, he had apparated away before using a special version of portkey to get back to Death's realm.

* * *

After Booker had left, the first thing that Harry did was to take a shower. He was still soaked from being exposed to the rain for the second time. Besides, as convenient as it is, the drying charm still had a long way to go compared to an actual shower and clean laundry.

Once he was done with that, Harry returned to the main room and looked around once more. The apartment was a little cramped, but since he would be alone here, it wasn't all that bad. There was nothing else than some bare necessities. Aside from his trunk in the corner, there was a set of desk and chair under the window that gave him the view behind the building. Next to it was his bed, which was just a mattress on the floor. Harry tried to step on it, and was surprised to see that it was much softer and more comfortable than it looked. In fact, there was no way for it to be _that_ soft. He suspected that Booker had done something to it while he was preparing this base.

Harry was thankful. However, the desire to toss the mattress out flashed through his mind for a second. After all, it was tampered with by Booker of all people, and there was a good chance that the git even tried it out to make sure that it was comfortable enough.

Or probably not, but the thought and accompanied images gave Harry a shiver down his spine anyway.

The apartment also came equipped with an air conditioner, which was a great thing, since according to the calendar on the wall next to the entrance, this world was in the middle of summer.

Other than that, there was nothing else of interest. Not that Harry minded. It was even better this way since he would have some additional space to stretch his legs. All of his stuff could remain in the expanded trunk, ready to be picked up and moved on a moment's notice. Entertainment wasn't going to be a problem either. He was in a new world. There was a plethora of things for him to discover. If all else failed, Harry would still have his books.

With a contented nod, Harry then checked the time from his watch. It was nine o'clock, which meant there was something else for him to do before going to bed. He dug into his trunk and pulled out a ceremonial knife before sitting down at his desk. Harry then waved his hand, wandlessly summoning the gem bag on the floor.

The first gem he randomly picked out was a ruby, not that the type mattered. Harry then used the knife to cut his palm and held tightly onto the gem. After that, he started to concentrate on pouring his magic into the ruby, all the while murmuring a long incantation. It was a method to store his magic in gems to be used later that his mentor taught him.

Despite what Booker said, Harry could use magic. Unlike a squib whose magical energy was too low to make any use of it, Harry was the opposite. When it came to raw power, he was on the stronger side of the scale, maybe even on par with Dumbledore and Voldemort. Unfortunately, Harry had trouble when it came to channeling said power, changing them into actual spells. It was even more disastrous when he tried to use a wand. Ollivander had half of his stock burnt to ash the day Harry came in to buy his first wand at the age of eleven. Needless to say, the old wandmaker wasn't happy in the least.

It was, as many others had theorised, a side effect of the curse that he survived as a child.

As a result, Harry was denied his Hogwarts entrance. That didn't mean the door to the magical world was closed for him though. No matter what his opinion of Dumbledore was, there was _one_ thing the old goat had done that earned him Harry's gratitude. He had introduced Harry to the man who later became his mentor. After that day, Harry's magical education turned to a completely different path from his peers.

It was discovered that Harry could, in fact, use magic. However, he wasn't to able to do it with a wand. It wasn't to say Harry could do wandless magic perfectly. Quite the opposite, due to his screwed magic channeling, the spells that he used wouldn't form properly unless he was touching the target with a part of his body. On the good side, this opened up many opportunities, like where Harry could heal others by placing his hand over the wound before using the spell. Or he could stun, control, even outright kill people with a touch. The only exceptions where he could use at range were a few minor spells like Summoning and Banishing Charm, or the Levitation spell.

There were also a few downsides. One, Harry couldn't use any of the spell on himself, and two, while Harry could do all that, his opponents could do the same at long range, out of his reach. Still, when combined with the Invisibility Cloak inherited from his father, Harry became a deadly walking weapon.

Right up until he decided to sneak up on Voldemort and was almost blasted off the face of the Earth. His emergency portkey had saved his life, but Harry was gravely injured and was out of commission for months afterward.

Apparently, there were spells that could see through even Death's cloak.

To make up for this weakness, Harry and his mentor started looking for a way for him to use magic at range. After months and months of research, a solution was found in the name of enchanted guns, magic filled gems, and occasionally potions. Those weapons proved to be even more necessary than ever once Harry was enlisted into Death's service, as on many worlds that he had been through, there were even more ways to bypass the Invisibility Cloak's effect. It was still an extremely useful thing to have, but Harry no longer relied entirely on it to hide his presence.

Time flew by as Harry focused on his work. By the time he stopped and wiped the sweats off his forehead, it was already eleven in the evening. The cut on his palm had healed itself as an effect of the enchantment on the ceremonial knife. Harry then counted the gems that he managed to work through before smiling to himself.

Three of them. Given how painfully slow the process was, it was a good night's work.

Satisfied with the result, he stood up, went into the bathroom to wash off the remaining blood before crashing down on the mattress and turned in for the night.

It was disturbingly comfortable.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry's arrival at Shin Tokyo. He spent half of that time to familiarize himself with the city. The other half was to prepare for the assignment. During his free time, he prefered just walking around, taking in scenery. The Botanical Garden had soon became his favorite to just spent time lazy about, maybe enjoy a small lunch, or just have a nice chat with the local. One would be surprised how much information they could find out just from talking to random people.

For the first few days, to say Harry was shocked was a gross understatement. For the most part, the city seemed to be mundane, with the occasional machine from a company called MBI that he couldn't recognize. However, once in awhile, he could spot oddly dressed people gathering at some kind of convention. Of course Harry knew of the term 'cosplay', but to know about it and to witness it directly was two completely different things.

At first, he even thought that it was the magical's bizarre fashion sense in action, until he remembered what Booker said on his fight night.

His thought then drifted to the next option, since some of the outfits reminded him of the monster that almost killed him and Booker. However, that wasn't right either, since he could tell with a first glance that there wasn't anything magical or supernatural about those cosplayers. When he finally found out what they were, Harry had had a good time laughing about his own paranoid. Moody would surely be proud of him.

A notable achievement was his creation of numerous portkeys across the rooftops of many skycrafters, ones that would give him a good view of the city below. He had nicknamed them 'Eagle's nests'. Since Harry couldn't apparate because of his screwed up magic channelling, it was necessary for him to have a mean to move around, as well as relocate and retreat quickly. With the exception of the one that brought him back to his base, which was a silver band that he worn on his right wrist, there were now twenty portkeys, each with a different activation phrase, hanging on the left side of his utility belt. The other side was reserved for an assortment of potions, which was stored in unbreakable bottles.

His assignment was also coming along, though the process wasn't as quick as he had hoped. Since the objects that he was tasked to retrieve was magical in nature, Harry decided to follow his only lead - the supernaturals sightings in Shin Tokyo. Now that he had been staying here for awhile, Harry had witnessed them a fair few times, and had come to some conclusions.

One, the monster that welcomed him and Booker wasn't the only one of her kind.

Two, not all of them was as strong as the aforementioned monster. This revelation made Harry sighed in relief.

Three, physical strength and speed wasn't the only strong point of this… species. Once every other night when he was on lookout, Harry had witness a battle between a fire user and a water user, as well as that very same fire use against a pair of twins who used lightning. However, not all of them could use those kinds of elemental attacks.

Four, most of the supernaturals tended to keep their business out of the public's eyes. This was a sentiment that Harry could appreciate. As a result, their activities raised significantly after nightfall. Harry had had to completely switched his schedule to spent the night on lookout, and the day for sleeping and other activities, such as charging his gems.

Five, this was somewhat related to the fourth point. Their favorite method of travelling, at least during their active period, was to leap from rooftop to rooftop. Probably not very important, but Harry found it quite amusing.

And six, this was probably the most important point. On some occasions, they were accompanied by a normal human during their activities. Harry knew they were human, since they couldn't rooftop travelling on their own, but required their special buddies to carry them physically. Once they engaged in battle, however, the human just stood back and watched, seemingly just giving out orders. Harry wasn't certain about the last part, since he couldn't hear what was being said.

Most intriguing. It looked like there was some sort of underground war going on in this city.

Just observing had nested him a lot of useful information. However, that method soon reached the limit of its usefulness. It was time for him to make contact with the species, see what he could learn.

* * *

Harry's chance finally came.

He was sitting on one of the 'Eagle's nests' on a windy night, under the Invisibility Cloak. His eyes, which were under the effect of a potion that granted him nightvision, keep switching from the manga that he bought earlier that day, and his surrounding. According the his watch, it was almost midnight - the most active time of the unknown species.

Harry pulled the cloak tighter around his body, waiting patiently for any sign of action. He wasn't disappointed when finally, something exploded around eight hundred meters to his right.

"And the actors showed themselves," A grin formed on his lips as he reached into his pocket space and pulled out the appropriate weapon. This time, it wasn't a pistol, but a sniper rifle. Its overall shape and color was based on the Barrett M95, and was enhanced by magic. There were also two lines of Runes running the length of the gun.

Flipping the bipod open and placing the gun on the ground, Harry then switched to a prone position, making sure the cloak still covered his body before looking down the scope.

In the distance, he could see four figures engaging in an intense battle. However, after a short observation, Harry realized that it wasn't a battle royale. In fact, one of them, the one dressed in weird dancer costume consisted wholly of white cloths, was being ganged on by the other three. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the girl in white outfit using that very same cloth to block her opponent's scythe swinging at her feet. At the same time, another strip emerged from her back, lunging itself toward the second opponent with a weirdly shaped double-sided blade. Sparks flew everywhere

The fabric around her moved like water, only to harden into something more durable than steel the moment it was about to make contact with something. Harry knew that it wasn't some variation of the reinforcing spells that he knew of, but even if it was, he didn't know any witch or wizard who would be skilled enough to manipulate it with such ease.

"Three-on-one? Naughty girls," Harry chuckled as a plan formed in his head. He inhaled deeply, holding his breath and aimed down sight again, at one of the three attackers - a staff-wielding girl who was lagged behind. From the look of it, her friends weren't going to notice her absence for quite some time.

It took Harry only a brief moment to compensate for the wind, bullet drop, and the target's speed. He pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Again, the shooting noise was muffled by the gun's enchantment, not completely inaudible, but definitely wasn't very noticeable at such distance unless one had super hearing. Harry could almost imagine the bullet tearing through the air toward its target.

It was going to hit. He knew that the moment his finger was on the trigger.

A second later, a red cloud exploded right on the girl's temple, jerking her whole body sideway before she crashed onto the ground, sliding a few meters before stopping, unconscious. Already knowing the result, Harry didn't linger more than necessary before pulling back the bolt, chambering another bullet and moved the sight toward the main battle. As expected, the other two were still too engrossed in their own assault to take notice of their fallen comrade. The girl in white was holding on, but she was getting sloppy. She now had some cuts on her arm, thigh and cheek that definitely wasn't there before.

He took another deep breath and steadied his aim. The second shot was much more difficult than the first, with all three of them in close melee range like that. Not to mention the speed at which his target was moving. But Harry had seen faster.

However, the moment he placed his finger on the trigger, something suddenly moved and pulled his attention to the corner of his vision. Another girl, who was holding a whip just scaled the side of the building and was joining the fight. It didn't take Harry long to recognize whose side the newcomer was on. It was an ambush, and she was fully intending to sneak an attack on the girl in white.

Not that Harry had any problem with that. It was quite clever actually, since their opponent clearly outclassed them. Also, the way he was currently 'fighting' was nothing but sneaky, and Harry wasn't about to make a hypocrite out of himself.

Still, it wouldn't do for his would-be contact to be harmed. Having only a split second to decide his next course of action. He then swiped the sniper rifle sideway and squeezed the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Without being aimed properly, his second shot only glazed the stomach of the whip wielder. But one of the beauties of magic bullets was that they only needed minimum contact to unleash their effect. Another red smoke cloud erupted on the area where she was hit, and she dropped like a stringless puppet, skitting on the floor a long distance due to her momentum before coming to a halt.

Unfortunately, the commotion had attracted the attention of the other combatants, the girl in white most of all. For a moment, her head whipped around to determine the source of the disturbance, and it cost her the chance to defend herself. Sensing their opponent's distraction, the blade wielder struck. Her attack connected, carving a deep wound across the cloth girl's chest as blood spurted out. Not giving her time to recover, the scythe wielder drove the blunt tip of her weapon right below her throat, blasting her across the roof and slammed into the railing.

"Crap," Harry murmured as the remaining two girls charged forth. The girl in white probably wouldn't survive their next combined attack. He quickly ejected the current magazine before waving his fingers, summoning a single bullet with an orange crystal tip from one of his pocket and chambered it.

 _Bang!_

His third shot, again, didn't need to be precisely aimed, since it contained the Blasting Curse. Still, Harry calculated the shot just right so it hit the scythe wielder square on her side. The following explosion wasn't pretty. Even if Harry wasn't there, he could tell that it was strong enough to shake the whole building. It also flung the target sideway so hard that she fell off the roof, while knocking the blade wielder backward, stunning her for a couple of seconds. She quickly recovered, but the attack had shaken her deeply. She panicked, and glanced around for a moment. Harry could see the fear in her expression. She wanted to run, but something was holding her back.

Not his problem. One distracted second was all Harry needed to reattach the prior _Stupefy_ magazine and downed his last target. He didn't move right away, and instead chose to hold position just in case the scythe wielder wanted to rejoin the fight. When no one came, Harry switched the sniper rifle with a revolver and loaded it with a Feather-light bullet, a _Finite_ bullet, and a Stasis bullet, in that order.

He then reached down to his portkeys, count to the correct one, before saying the activation phrase.

"Eagle's nest number four."

After a jerked sensation under his belly button, Harry vanished.

The trip took him to the rooftop right above the earlier battle. Without hesitation, Harry leapt over the railing. Half way down, he shot himself with the Feather-light bullet and felt his speed decreased gradually until his feet touched the ground below, completely unharmed. Harry dispeled the charm and walked over to check on the girl in white.

She was still unconscious, and the state of her wound was worse that he expected. A deep gash ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, and it was still oozing blood. Harry could heal her on the spot, but decided against it. Given time, he could do a much better job. So, he shot her with the stasis bullet before picking her up, bridal style.

"Leave her alone."

Before he could active the portkey on his wrist, came a voice from behind. Harry turned around and found himself standing face to face with a man in black, whose lower face was hidden behind a mask. He recognized him right away. This was the fire user that he often saw during lookouts.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because she's wounded, and need treatment," the other man answered. "I'm her friend. I can take her to safety."

"You have any proof of that? She was just attacked by four others. What is to say you aren't the fifth one who came in to claim the kill?" Harry raised an eyebrow. While it was true that he had never seen these two particular… person fought each other, it was always a possibility. "Better yet, if you really are her friend, where were you when she was struggling with her attackers?"

"I… didn't know of her situation," the fire user blinked, before turning away, obviously ashamed. "Look, I admit that my timing is suspicious, but you have to believe me. Only us have the technology to treat her wound."

"And that's where you're wrong," Harry shook his head. "I can treat her just fine, probably even faster than you can."

"You're from MBI?"

He didn't answer right away, but raised an eyebrow at the fire user's slip of tongue. Apparently, MBI had something to do with this species. Interesting.

"You're not," he realized his blunder quickly because of Harry's silence. "I shouldn't have told you that. But if that's the case, you can't heal her. Hand her over."

"I don't think so," Harry shrugged. "I saved her. She's mine."

"She already has an A… A master."

"Master?" His eyebrow rose even higher as a grin appear on his face. "A little kinky, don't you think?"

"That wasn't what I meant," his voice was firm, but even behind the mask, Harry could tell that the other man was blushing.

"Nor do I care about it. Though I have to say, this 'Master' had a good sense of fashion," Harry said, glancing down at the girl in his arm before looking up. "Now, if there's nothing else."

"Leave her, or I'll make you," the fire use grunted, raising his hand. A ball of flame appeared and float over his open palm.

"Try me. Goodbye, Silver," Harry snorted dryly. "Eagle's HQ."

He disappeared in a flash of light right before an incoming fireball reached his place.

* * *

After getting back to his base, Harry laid the injured girl down on his mattress in order to start her treatment. The first thing to do was to get her out of her bloodied garment. Sounded simple enough, but it still took him fifteen minutes to do so. Her bra-like top wasn't much of a challenge, but the rest of the cloth that wrapped itself around her body wasn't easy to get rid of. He couldn't help but wonder just how long it took her to put everything on each day.

Once that was out of the way, Harry went into the bathroom to wash his hand, before returning and dispeled the stasis by casting a _Finite_ while touching her arm. With that gone, blood started to flow out of the wound again. Taking a deep breath, he then laid his hand over the wound and chanted.

" _Vulnera Sanentur."_

The healing spell was created by Severus Snape of all people, but no one could deny its power. Harry could feel his magic pouring out of his outstretched hand, into the girl below. When he moved his hand to trace along the wound, the treated section was already healed. In fact, her skin looked so smooth as if the injury never happened in the first place.

 _No scar. That means the weapon used wasn't magical,_ Harry noted silently as he continued the treatment until she was completely healed. Now that the wound had been dealt with, Harry could wake her up with an _Rennervate,_ but decided against it. She was just injured in an exhausting battle. It was better to let her rest and deal with it in the morning.

With that in mind, Harry pulled the blanket up to her neck and stepped outside, leaning against the veranda before pulling out a communication mirror.

"Henry Booker," he called. It took almost thirty seconds for the communication to be established and Booker's face appeared.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Do I need a reason to call you?" Harry made an expression like he was hurt by Booker's words.

"I'm hanging up."

"Hold it, I was just joking," he said quickly. "I've made contact with the supernaturals in this city."

That actually stopped him on his track. Booker hesitated for a second before turning his attention back at the conversation. "You didn't engage in combat with them, I hope?"

"I want to say 'Have a little faith in me', but yeah, I kinda did," Harry laughed. He then continued before Booker could started lecturing him. "But it's justified. They were fighting each other, and I needed a contact, so I saved one of them."

"I… see," the other man raised an eyebrow and shot him a doubtful glance. "Where is it then? What did you find out?"

"Not much. My contact was injured. I just treated her and let her sleep. We will see what I can find out in the morning. There's something else though. When I was about to brought her back, her buddy showed up. During our conversation, he let it slip that MBI is somehow involved with this species."

"MBI?" Booker's eyes widened for a brief moment before his expression turned thoughtful. "If they had some connection with a supernatural species. It would certainly explain some of their technology advancement. But this doesn't tell us anything about your objective."

"This is the only lead we have, and I plan on follow it," Harry replied. "Starting with our new friend."

"I agree," Booker nodded. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nothing for now," Harry shook his head. "I'll contact you later."

"Understood. Good luck, Potter."

With that, the connection was cut off. Harry went in side and sat down at his desk, before summoning the gem bag, his knife, and got to work.

* * *

Harry didn't notice how many hours had passed when he was focusing on the gems. He only stopped after hearing a groan from behind, telling him that his guest was waking up. Much to his surprise when he looked up, it was already morning.

Setting down the gem and the knife, Harry stood up and turned to look at the girl in his bed. He didn't expect the girl to be already sitting up, but wasn't about to complain. She was still half naked, and when she pushed herself up, the cover slipped down, revealing her bare breasts.

Their eyes met first. They both blinked, before Harry's gaze trailed downward. He didn't pay them much attention last night since the girl was injured, but now that she was safe and healthy, there was nothing wrong with appreciating her beauty.

Finally snapping out of her shock, the girl sprung up and pressed her back against the opposite world. As she glared at Harry, the discarded cloth came alive, before wrapping itself around her again, covering everything. Harry let out a loud groan.

"Well, it was good while it lasted," he sighed dramatically. That actually surprised the girl for a second, before the scowl settled on her face again.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"I am Harry Potter, and this is my house."

"Why am I here?"

"That, is a long story," Harry grinned. "To make it short. You were injured when fighting yesterday. I saved you and treated your wound. You're welcome."

"You saved me? How? There were three of them back there," the girl's eyes widened, but she was still wary of him.

"I fought them off, what else?" Harry rolled his eyes. That was the most obvious thing in the world and she still needed to ask.

"I meant how did you do it?" She growled at him. "I've never seen you before. Are you a Sekirei? What's your number?"

 _So they are called Sekirei,_ Harry's grin grew wider. "Let me guess, you aren't supposed to tell that to someone who aren't a… Sekirei, are you?"

"No, not under specific circumstance, but…" She looked confused for a moment before it finally hit her. "You're not a Sekirei!"

"Nope," Harry replied cheerfully. "One hundred percent human, at your service."

"Agh… I can't believe I told you just like that. You didn't know about Sekirei. You're not even a..." She groaned into her hand.

"A what?"

"Nothing."

Harry could hear the sound of her mouth snapped shut from the other side of the room.

"Come on," he pushed. "You can tell me. It's not like I know nothing about you guy. You need to be more discreet when fighting all over the city every night."

"That might be the case, but I still can't tell you," she shook her head. "It's not even because I don't want to. I literally can't tell you."

"Like 'can't' can't. 'Physically unable' can't?"

She nodded with uncertainty, but looked relieved that he finally understood. Harry's eyes didn't leave her face all along, scanning for any sign of dishonest, but he couldn't find anything.

"Fine," after awhile, he signed. "I believe you. It's not like I have no experience with things like that. But earlier you said 'under specific circumstance'. What exactly are those circumstances?"

"You have to be chosen, by one of us."

"Hmm… That explains the human…" Harry mumbled to himself more than to the girl in front of him. "How can I get selected?"

"I...I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"So you can't say that either," he grimaced. This was reaching its dead end fast. If she was being entirely honest, then there was nothing else he could do except getting himself invited to the party somehow. But 'how' was the question. "Can't help it then. So what are you going to do now?"

She blinked at the change of subject. "I need to get home first, before attending to some… personal business."

Harry nodded. "Alright, where do you live? I'll call you a taxi. You can't exactly jump around in broad daylight, right?"

"You're going to let me go?" The girl asked, obviously caught off guard.

"What else is there to do?" he sighed. "I have no intention of keeping you here in the first place, and you can't answer my questions. Hmm… Hold on…"

"What? Are you changing your mind?" Her expression immediately darkened at Harry's hesitation.

"No, nothing like that," he laughed and waved his hand. "I just have one more question."

"I can't promise that I will answer though."

"It's not that hard, really," Harry shook his head and grinned widely. His eyes once again travelled to her chest. "Say, does all female Sekirei have great breasts as you?"

If the girl was shocked before, that was nothing compared to the gobsmacked look on her face right now. Her jaw dropped open. Her eyes widened, staring at Harry, unable to believe what he just asked. It didn't last long though. Once the shock had passed, her expression morphed into that of amusement. She started chuckling, before turning into laughing out loud.

"You're a funny bloke, aren't you?"

"I would say so. Most people call me an annoyance though," Harry smiled at her.

"You say your name is Harry?" She nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm Uzume. Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all fine and dandy, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I wouldn't say all," she grinned and pondered the answer for a few seconds. "But yes, most of us have nice boobs."

"Now I _absolutely_ have to get chosen," Harry murmured loud enough for Uzume to hear, to which she laughed again.

"You really like boobs, eh?"

"They're my hobby," he shrugged.

"Want to see them again?" She grinned at him and leaned slightly forward.

"Can I?"

"Nope. Sorry, they belong to someone else."

"Tsk. Tease," Harry grimaced and snapped his fingers in frustration. His smile soon returned, however. "So you're going to leave now?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Again, thank you for saving me, also for the taxi offer. But I can go home on my own."

"If you say so," said Harry as he walked over and opened the door for her. Uzume gave him another nod of gratitude before stepping out.

And froze on the spot.

"What's wrong?" He asked and walked out with her, shifting his gaze forward, trying to find the source of her surprise.

"I live right there," Uzume said, before started laughing again. She then pointed toward a big Japanese style house right next to the apartment building Harry was in.

"Talk about coincidence," Harry started laughing as well. "Well, all the better. Now you won't have to go a long way in that bloodied outfit."

"Uh huh," she nodded. When Harry looked over, he saw her biting her lower lips, appearing to be deep in thought. A few seconds later, she glanced up at him. "Say, Harry. Do you want to come over?"

"Our relationship is at that stage already?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can, of course, but I'm not sure if I want your partner to join us."

"Prat, not like that," she swatted his shoulder. "But for the record, you will definitely want her to join us. If that ever happen."

"Wait, her? As in your partner is a girl?" Harry gaped in surprise. "Let's go. What are you waiting for?"

"I said it's not like that," Uzume laughed at his antic, before she schooled her expression and gave him a serious look. "Are you serious about getting 'chosen'?"

Hearing her words, all of the playfulness slipped off Harry's face. He nodded.

"I can help you," she continued. "If you go with me, you _may_ get chosen. But keep in mind that there's no guarantee."

"Of course," Harry said immediately.

"Let's go then," Uzume nodded. Before Harry could react, she grabbed his arm, pulling him over and got hold of his waist, then jumped over the veranda.

Now, Harry was no stranger to jumping down from high places. However, every time he did so, he had preparation, either physically or mentally.

Let's just say that Harry Potter _never_ shrieked like a girl.

* * *

"Miya, I'm home," Uzume called in a cheerful manner after she and Harry landed in the Japanese house's yard. She got up immediately and walked inside, while Harry had to take his time to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"Never again," he mumbled, still looking a little green, before followed Uzume into the house. Once inside, they were greeted by a beautiful purple haired lady. Harry, however, had to keep himself from grimacing.

There was something very wrong about her. Appearance wise, she was pretty, more so than ordinary, if he were to be honest. Her hair color was a bit odd, but that rather added to her charm instead of subtracting from it.

But still, he couldn't explain the feeling he got when looking at her. It was strange, yet familiar. Harry had definitely encountered this feeling elsewhere.

"Welcome back, Uzume," the lady - Miya, smiled before looking at Harry. "And who is your friend here?"

"He got me out of some trouble last night, so I invited him over for a meal," Uzume grinned and pushed Harry forward.

"Erm... I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he blinked, and decided to file the strange feeling away for later. It didn't seem like this Miya was going to be an immediate threat, and he certainly didn't want to start something when standing inside her attack range.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miya Asama, the landlady of this inn," Miya bowed at him, before straightening herself. "It's rare to see Uzume brings her friends home. You're welcome to stay and have lunch with us. Here, let me show you to…"

Harry didn't have the chance to figure out where Miya wanted to show him, since her speech was interrupted by a series of loud footsteps. It started somewhere on the floor above them, to the staircase, before descending. He barely had enough time to recognize the source of the noises.

It was a redhead glasses girl, who, if he might note, was charging at him at full speed. When the distance between them shrank enough, she launched herself into the air toward him. Her arms opened wide, as if she fully expected Harry to catch her.

And he did.

He could easily got out of the way. However, the girl meant him no harm, he could sense that. If he dodged, she would be hurt. Besides, Harry could see two _very_ convincing reasons for him not to leave her to her fate.

"Ouch," he groaned as the human missile slammed into him, sending both of them to the ground. When his vision cleared out enough, he looked up and for the first time, saw the girl properly. She was straddling him. Her hands on his chest. Her face flushed and her breath ragged. The way she looked at him was filled with desire.

Normally, Harry would be so happy. However, the situation he was in was so bizarre that his brain failed to keep his reaction up-to-date. Before he could voice his question, something along the line of 'what the bloody hell is going on here?', she bent down. Just a moment later, her lips met his.

It was probably one of the best kisses that Harry ever had until this day. At first, he panicked a little when a small amount of his magic was siphoned via the kiss. However, he soon let the sensation wash over himself. Her kiss was clumsy, but that didn't detract from the experience at all.

Harry's eyes then widened as he saw a pair of wings made out of pure light sprouted from her back. Like a flower, they kept on blossoming, only disappearing when she broke the kiss.

"Number Zero-Two, Matsu," with her eyes still locked into his, she said breathlessly. "Now I'm yours, my Ashikabi. Forever and ever."


End file.
